


Без любви

by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Баки замечает, что Стив изменился.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Без любви

День кончился. Они, как и семьдесят лет назад, в одной квартире. Они не обсуждают это. После разрушения базы Мстителей и щелчка Брюса, когда все исчезнувшие вернулись, а Стив доставил Камни на положенные им места, нужно где-то – и как-то – жить: есть, пить, принимать душ, спать. Как и всегда, Баки идет за Стивом в маленькую квартирку. Они просто сметают все, что было в холодильнике, наскоро, по очереди моются и ложатся в одну кровать. Ничего особенного, как привыкли. 

Как обычно, как дома – в Бруклине, как на войне, Баки чувствует щеку Стива у себя на лопатке, его ногу у себя под коленом, локтями скрещенных рук Стив упирается ему в спину, не обнимая, нет. Объятия между ними неприличны. 

Стив изменился. Баки замечает это не по потухшему взгляду или осунувшемуся лицу, напоминающему посмертную маску, но по дыханию и мелкой, едва уловимой дрожи в теле, из которого будто ушло все тепло.

Время летит быстро. Или тянется медленно. Баки не знает. Когда тебя разобрали на атомы, развеяли по всей Вселенной, а потом собрали заново, сложно следить за временем. Вместо этого Баки следит за Стивом. Следит, как он крепче сжимает руки на груди, стягивая себя, будто в узел, как его лицо кривится в гримасу, а дыхание становится прерывистым. Как Стив не спит.

Баки тоже не спит. Но притворяется. Он хорошо научился это делать. Стив ни разу за всю их долгую жизнь не вычислил его. Баки ни за что себя не выдаст. Потому что Стив плачет, сначала незаметно, тихо, а потом, осмелев, поверив, что здесь и сейчас он один, всхлипывая, сглатывая слезы, прижимаясь лицом к спине Баки, навзрыд. 

«Мне так жаль», – должен сказать он. 

Но Баки не хочет «просыпаться». Не хочет его утешать. Потому что знает, в чем горе Стива. 

Все просто. Просто они болтали с Брюсом перед отправкой в прошлое. Просто Стив спросил, что будет, если потерять частицу Пима. Просто Брюс ответил, нет, приятель, не волнуйся. Не застрянешь. Время само выкинет тебя назад, только это будет дольше, труднее и болезненней, чем с помощью портала. А значит, все впустую. Едва зародившаяся надежда растаяла как дым. Стив не сможет вернуться домой. Не сможет остаться с ней. Не сможет быть счастлив. Никогда. 

«Все пройдет», – должен сказать он. 

Но Баки не может лгать. Не пройдет, не отболит, ни наутро, ни через год, ни через столетие. Баки знает это. Знает с тех пор, как подростком проснулся в одно ясное теплое утро и понял, что влюблен. С тех пор, как очнулся на лабораторном столе в Крайшберге и увидел ясные теплые глаза Стива. С тех пор, как вернулся из крио. С тех пор, как снова начал существовать. 

«Все хорошо, я с тобой», – должен сказать он. 

И что с того? Он был рядом много лет. Он – привычка. Он блеклый и выцветший, как страница дешевой книги, забытой на солнце. Он безвкусен, как дистиллированная вода, которой не напьешься, сколько ни пей. Он чадит, как выгоревший фитиль в масляной лампе. Он был рядом годами. Спасал, заботился, утешал, подставлял плечо. Он делал все, что мог. Да, он заслужил любви. Но разве любовь выслуживают? 

«Но, знаешь, она тебя любила», – должен сказать Баки. Он видел, ведь он тоже любил. Все еще любит. 

– Стив, ну что ты в самом деле, – говорит он, и слова царапают горло. Его голос звучит зло, ревниво, жестко, но тихо, не громче дыхания. Не услышать, если не вслушиваться. Не услышать, если не любить. 

Стив вздрагивает. Сильней, чем от всхлипов, сильней, чем от нежданной пощечины. Он кладет руки на плечи Баки, будто пытается оттолкнуть, оттолкнуться, как от берега, чтобы дать течению унести себя в открытое море. Он хочет отстраниться от Баки, но только крепче стискивает его плечи, прижимается мокрыми щеками, носом, ртом к его спине. 

– Пять лет, – хрипло шепчет Стив. – Прости. Целых пять лет… 

Он говорит тихо, не громче дыхания. Не услышать, если не вслушиваться. Не услышать, если не любить. Баки любит. Поэтому слышит нежданное, горькое, нежное, как поцелуй после разлуки: 

– Без тебя...


End file.
